villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Carnage (Marvel Fanfilm Universe)
Cletus Cassady, also known as Carnage (under the influence of the symbiote), is one of the three main antagonists (along with Thanos and Galactus) of the Marvel Fanfilm Universe. He is the main antagonist of the 2019 Marvel based fanfilm/presnetation Spiderman & Venom, the final antagonist of the fanfilm Avengers: In The Darkest Hours and the unseen overarching antagonist of X-Men: Psylocke. He is a former agent of Oscorp who later became a supervillainous terrorist and was bent on taking over the symbiote race and humanity by sending his army of symbiotes to Earth before he betrays Riot. He is portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson who also played General Hux from the Star Wars sequel trilogy. History Cletus was once the most loyal agent and worker at Oscorp until he was fired due to his corrupt ambitions and thereafter, Cassady became a murderous criminal who was bent on killing more and more people. A couple of months later, he was seen robbing a bank and killing it's manager Mr. Bridger, who was expecting his client Eddie Brock to come and meet him for the company's financial purposes. Cletus manages to invade the bank's safe room. However, the cops led by Officer Davis confront him before he reaches the money. He laughed and revealed that it is only another of his plans to cause chaos. However, a symbiote tackled him and merged with his body. He then became the supervillainous terrorist named Carnage as he then killed Davis and the other cops. He later sent some symbiote soldiers to posses people for him. He managed to set a symbiotic trap for Eddie Brock, thus indirectly turning him into Venom (who was actually a hero in this film). He also secretly hired Harry Osborn to turn his father Norman into The Green Goblin. After his plans have worked, he invades the Oscorp tower once again and he talks The Goblin into assisting his plans and getting his revenge on Spider-Man. He also convinces Norman that the symbiote is a gift and not a curse. He later kills another police officer before entering a NASA base in order to fly a rocket to his planet so he could fetch more symbiotes and conquer Earth by infecting each and every creature on the planet of Earth. He and The Green Goblin then confront Director Carlton Drake and convince him that the symbiotes will fix the planet for him, even promising to hand him the symbiote of their leader Riot. Carlton gives Carnage access to the rocket. Spider-Man then confronts Carnage as the two battle each other to the death. Carnage tries to talk Spider-Man into joining him, but he fails to do so, as Spider-Man reminds him that Cassady was once a good man. Carnage however implies that Cassady was a coward before he tortures and almost kills Spider-Man. Venom however manages to fly the rocket towards the control room of the base. Spider-Man then runs away, thus he leaves Carnage, not knowing where he is. Carnage searches for him in the control room. However, Spider-Man was still on his way to the control room, and therefore, Venom/Eddie Brock managed to fly the rocket straight into the room and burn the entire area down, thus killing Carnage. Eddie Brock dies as a result of this explosion from massive injuries and the symbiote disintegrates into the earth. However, despite his death, Carnage is revived with the combined efforts of Arnim Zola and Thanos. He returns and ultimately becomes the leader of The Sinister Six. He later tries to deal with Archangel and recieve from him the orb of Thanos so he could wipe out the human race from the entire universe and the existance. Personality Carnage is a bloodthirsty, genocidal, cruel and merciless terrorist leader who seeks to destroy or posses whatever comes into his way. Even before his transformation, Cassady was a cunning and corrupt person who always intended to cause some massive amount of trouble. He was however loyal to Norman Osborn until he got fired. Furthermore, Carnage is also very treacherous, as one of his ultimate goals are to overthrow his own superior Riot. Link to the fanfilm https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1SeO07E4q_JVSFHZK9t9_F1RR2KEGiQ-n3XwSorIjJXI/edit?usp=sharing https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1KA3C8rkNjXBgQocWzW-WUNxK6XW1zE8mAeg2cUHVsEk/edit#slide=id.p Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Sadomasochists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Harbingers Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Barbarians Category:Leaders Category:Possessor Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Killjoy Category:Egoist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Misanthropes Category:Monsters Category:Multi-beings Category:Humanoid Category:Creatures Category:Opportunists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Betrayed Category:Tricksters Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Delusional Category:Misogynists Category:Wrathful Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Contradictory Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Nihilists Category:Assassin Category:Revived Category:Control Freaks Category:Cult Leaders Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Revolutionary